In connection with medical devices used in hospitals it is a problem that some of the devices are stolen which is financially harmful and can be life threatening if the stolen device is required in an emergency or is in actual use connected to a patient.
Furthermore, it is also a problem that medical devices, when provided with means for programming the function thereof, such as a push button, a switch, a keyboard, a data transmission receiver, a data input port or the like, can be tampered with, and the function of the medical device thereby can be altered by extraneous persons, which can entail a serious risk for a patient being treated by said medical device.